


Life on the Sea

by ScarDolphin



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Multi, a lot of smut, also non-rairpairs, bottom ren rights, but its mostly just ren, goddammit Ren, its always ren, its not only ren fucking, nautical mile club, rarepairs, ren fucking everyone, ren has all the rights, theres also an actual storyline somewhere, they live on a ship, top ren rights, who am I kidding we all love ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarDolphin/pseuds/ScarDolphin
Summary: "It all started with Ren." Ren's family was tired of Ren just lazing about at home and not doing anything to even try to prepare to take over as the family head. His family is pleased when he gets a job offer that sends Ren away to live on a ship for two years. Except the paperwork and all that isn't really his thing, so when more people are recruited, Ren slacks off and instead spends most of his time having fun.
Relationships: Camus/Jinguuji Ren, Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren, Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren, Ittoki Otoya/Jinguuji Ren, Jinguuji Ren/Kotobuki Reiji, Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru, Jinguuji Ren/Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo, Jinguuji Ren/Mikaze Ai, Jinguuji Ren/Shinomiya Natsuki
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't really a proper chapter, it's more of an introduction to the storyline. I had a friend read it who thought it was a bit too long and text-ish so I've tried to make it skippable in case you'd like to start with the story straight away, then you should be able to move to the 2nd chapter without missing anything.  
> Anyways feel free to leave feedback in the comments, and if you have a better idea for a title then I appreciate it xD

It all started with Ren. Of course it did, not that that surprised anyone. Ren had been willing to do this at the start. He was to be an assistant; how hard could it be? Of course, with the background he had, it was an unexpected job for someone like Ren who came from a large, wealthy family. Although they held back their frustrations, Ren knew they were tired of him lingering around, not bothering to study or read or do anything that had even little relevance of preparing for him being the next head of the family. As such, his father had asked, or rather, ordered him to get a job. Ren had told his father he was going to be an assistant of a single man who had risen higher than anyone had done in their entire lifetime, and he was only in his twenties. Even though he was only a few years older than Ren, he was a man who was very knowledgeable and had a large wealth, and although his father had thought it was slightly strange, he had been pleased to see Ren take even slight interest in getting a job.

This man, Ren’s boss, lived on a large cruise ship. Ren had once asked him why and his reply had been that he wanted to be near the ocean. Ren found the ocean to be quite calming, so he understood it to some degree, but the man hadn’t bothered to explain anymore, and Ren hadn’t asked. Ren had his own room on the ship, with windows looking out over the ocean. He had chosen it that way, knowing that if he had land as his view, he’d be more tempted to leave, even though he couldn’t, for his contract lasted for two years. There were several servants on the ship who took care of cleaning, and chefs that prepared three solid meals a day, and often left a bowl of fruit or some snacks on the table during meals. Ren liked that, for he spent more nights awake than not, and would often go and take a snack at some point in the middle of the night. He’d been questioned about it once or twice, but often evaded the subject, and the servants weren’t in a position to ask him too much. Ren also liked that they didn’t evade his room. At first the cleaners would knock on his door to ask if he wanted his room cleaned, but after a while they stopped, letting him come to them when he wanted his room cleaned or his trash taken out. Most of them were women and he got along well with them but kept them all at an arm’s length. Sometimes he would miss home, but then he remembered the nagging from the seniors and his father and figured that living here in peace was better, even if his freedom was limited.

The ship had a swimming pool, a large gym, a large hall for ball sports, a karaoke bar and whatever other entertainment Ren wanted, he could find. He even had a tv with access to both Netflix and Viaplay, which he used far more often that he probably should, but at this point he’d made it a goal to watch everything the two had of series and movies. Of course, there was a large library with books too, but Ren had only been in there once or twice, not really being the type who wanted to write. But Ren had been ecstatic when he’d found the ship’s bar, though there was a bartender at all times who stopped him from drinking so much he’d pass out, otherwise he would’ve been doing that every night.

Ren’s work had mostly been to sort old, mostly confidential files. It was boring and Ren hated it, but he got to do it at his own pace. His boss would leave him a stack of papers and files to sort every week, and Ren could spend the time however he wanted to, as long as that stack was gone by the end of the week. And if it wasn’t, the boss would punish him. At first Ren had been slightly frightened of the punishment, of what it would involve, and he could imagine the disappointment and possibly disownment from his father if he came back home, having not lived up to his boss’ standards. But Ren had stumbled into a room he shouldn’t have one day when he was wandering aimlessly around, and the boss had happened to pass by and casually mention it was the punishment room.

When Ren a few weeks later was too sleep deprived to do much other than eat and wander around like a sleepless zombie, he’d ended up not finishing his work on time. The boss had taken him to the punishment room and Ren had soon realised it wasn’t much of a punishment. He wondered how long his boss had been waiting to use this. The room had everything from handcuffs to whips and boxes of things Ren couldn’t see. The first punishment day, Ren had been fucked raw in the ass and could barely walk or sit for the next few days due to soreness. But he had found out that that wasn’t the only thing the boss was capable off, and Ren slacked off more, causing it to soon be a regular thing as the paperwork stacked up. And aside from that, Ren had found it much more fun exploring his boss’ kinks than to sit and sort out paperwork in some closed office surrounded by shelves that were several meters tall.

As the paperwork stack continued to get taller, the boss ended up hiring a second assistant, and Ren was surprised the day that the boss came back from his trip to the mainland with Masato in tow, Ren’s childhood friend. It seemed that Masato’s family owed the boss a favour and had been willing to let Masato work under fair circumstances. The paperwork soon disappeared, since Masato was a much harder worker than Ren was, and Ren continued to slack off, meaning that once a week he would be taken to the punishment room and the boss would punish him in different ways, Ren was always surprised to find out how many different ways the boss would punish him. Although the boss wore a straight face most of the time, Ren knew that he would never admit it, but he enjoyed the punishment sessions too.

“Why do you keep slacking off?” Masato had asked Ren one day, seemingly tired of doing all the work. The boss had gotten new deals which meant that the work kept coming and Masato had more to do than Ren ever did.  
“Punishment session is much more fun,” Ren had replied with a glint in his eye. “Why don’t you come and watch one day?”  
“No thank you,” Masato had replied, disgusted by Ren’s behaviour. Although they were childhood friends, they were very much opposites. Ren had always been one to slack off and avoid doing anything if he could, and Masato was more hardworking and did everything he could. Ren was seen as a disgrace to his family and Masato was seen as a star, one that could easily lead his family business after his father.

Masato had only been there for two weeks, and Ren three months when the boss came home with a red-haired, bright boy named Otoya. Otoya had been workless and homeless, and the boss had picked him up as a stray. Otoya didn’t quite have the knack to help Masato with the paperwork, but he was a bright, cheerful guy who enjoyed singing and playing football, so he was sometimes found playing football with Ren or singing in the karaoke room. They each had their own rooms; Ren assumed that the hallway was full of empty dorm rooms. Masato had gotten the room next to him and Otoya the room in front. Sometimes there would be guests visiting, but they would stay at the rooms furthest down the hall.

Not long after that, the boss had brought two more boys their age. Ren asked him why he would bring a guy like Natsuki, who had bright blonde, curly hair with glasses a short blonde with a large temper named Syo with him, but he refused to answer. Ren found that he got on with the other boys rather well, and it was much better than living by himself. Masato looked after them like a mother figure, Otoya was energetic and bright, Natsuki was gentle and loved all things cute, and Syo was a small, energetic boy with a large temper, especially when being called short. The place had gotten rather lively, and Ren would sometimes appear to stop Natsuki from going into the kitchen and baking hideous cakes or to play football with Syo and Otoya. Whenever he wanted to be alone, he’d sneak up onto the roof and look out over the sea, even though the boss had told him several times not to do so.

After Ren had been there for six months, the boss had collected six boys. The newest addition was Tokiya, a retired singer, and the only one who was actually smart and bothered enough to help Masato with the paperwork. Masato was greatly pleased that he had someone to share the work burden with, leaving him more free time to explore the library. Although he didn’t exactly get on with Tokiya, they were rather good at working together, and had forged some kind of bond over the paperwork that Ren never really understood and never bothered trying to.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren was wandering around aimlessly one day when he bumped into the boss. He wandered around often, having no goal and nothing to do. Of course, he could help the two hard workers by taking care of some paperwork, but he didn’t want to. It wasn’t really his thing, and both Masato and Tokiya were much better at it anyways.  
“Hey Baron, what’s the point in having all of us around?” Ren had asked.  
“I told you not to call me that,” The blond-haired boss grunted. “And why not? Isn’t it nicer to be here with a bunch of guys on your age and with the same amount of brain cells as you have? Whether you do anything or not, you’re stuck here for another 18 months.”  
“I’ll have you know that I have as many brain cells as you do,” Ren resorted, “And isn’t it expensive to keep us around? We get paid well, we get free food, and not to mention all the water we use when showering can’t be cheap.”  
“Getting water around here is easy. In case you haven’t realised it yet, we’re in the middle of an ocean. There’s a filter system on the ship, so when we need water it takes it out of the ocean and through the filters. Not bad, right?” Camus, as the boss was called, gave Ren a wry smile, “You say you have brain cells, but I don’t see you putting them to any good use. At least Kurusu is rather clever despite his height.”  
“I heard that!” Syo’s voice echoed down the hallway, yet the short blonde was nowhere to be seen but somehow he heard it every time someone mentioned his height.  
“You might not have realised it, Jinguji, but you’re not the only one here who likes the rooms in the hallway on the floor below us. I suppose you’ve only seen one room, correct? However, they are very well isolated, and you would be surprised at how often the rooms are occupied. Now, I must get back to my office, I have a meeting soon.” Camus walked past Ren towards the stairs, leaving Ren to stand confused and slightly clueless in the middle of the hallway.

He didn’t stand there for long. Ren snuck his way up onto the rooftop, away from the view of Camus’ office, where he could let his brain run wild and his thoughts consume him. Perhaps he spent too much time up here to notice the others much, but he didn’t care. Now that he reflected over Camus’ words, he had a thought. Masato and Tokiya had always had rather intense discussions together, but lately they had been more open, and Tokiya had been more down to earth than when he had first arrived. Ren had assumed it was because the two worked together, but now he was starting to think if they had done more than that. And then there was Syo, the shortest one of them all by at least a mile in Ren’s opinion. Ren had seen him as a fiery, short-tempered guy and he lived up to that. But he had also seen Syo go into the room next to his a few times when no one was looking, the room which was lived in by Natsuki. It surprised Ren to think that a sweet guy like Natsuki would be with someone like Syo. Not that it was certain, because Ren knew this was only based on the few things he had observed and yet he hadn’t really thought about until now. But then what about Otoya? He knew Otoya and Syo often hung out together, whether it was in the gym or playing football. They were both athletic guys. Yet if Syo was with Natsuki, then Otoya must be by himself, right? Ren couldn’t imagine anything else when it came to the red-haired guy who seemed so innocent and pure, like a little boy.

Ren’s phone vibrated in his back pocket, and he considered ignoring it for a while, until he took it out to look at out of curiosity. All the boys had their own phones with each of their numbers coded in it. Ren hadn’t actually gotten around to making any contacts on his phone until Syo had seen it and done it for him. The phones were pretty useless aside from sending messages or calling those on the ship. Even the head maid and the chef had phones yet calling them at night and during their off days was strictly prohibited. Ren had called the chef once in the middle of the night without thinking about it, and had been starved the next day until dinner, when the chef finally gave in to his constant presence and whining about how hungry he was.

Ren looked at the message he’d gotten. It was short and precise, Camus telling him to go to room 101. The rooms on the bottom floor, which was under water, were all in the 100s, and only filled about half the ship. There were two hallways, one with the rooms 101 to 110, and another with rooms 111 - 120. The first hallway was the one with the red rooms, so to speak. The ones that Ren found rather interesting, and he’d never left without feeling sore in some part of his body. The other ones were for the maids and the chef and his assistant. The other half of the ship was storage, and once in a while the chef made an outing into town and came back with large bundles of food materials to cook with, and sometimes it was the maids that would head out and come back with cleaning supplies. There was also a so-called handyman who visited the ship once in a while and fixed any repairs that may have been needed, such as broken showers or loose boards, most of which there were spare parts in the storage. Not that Ren knew the extent of it, because he’d barely entered the storage and didn’t have any need to.

The second floor was above water. It was where there was a hallway for the boys and guests, all numbered between 201 and 220. The hallway was almost the length of the ship, aside from the far ends where it was possible to go outside and stand on deck. The rest of the second floor was filled with the dining hall and kitchen, the gym, the swimming pool, the arcade room, the karaoke room, and whatever other entertainment someone might want to accompany themselves with. And then there was the third floor, which was remarkably smaller than the two others. There was a large, outdoor area in one end, and in the other was Camus’ room, one that no one aside from himself had entered, his office and the study where Masato and Tokiya sorted out paperwork.

When Ren had made his way to the first floor, Camus was standing outside the room, waiting.  
“You made me wait too long, Jinguji. How will you repay me for my time?” Camus folded his arms.  
“By pleasuring you?” Ren grinned.  
Camus shook his head, “You can entertain my guest instead. There’s been a change of rooms, so take this one instead. They’re already waiting inside.” Camus dragged him to the third room on the same side of the hallway and opened the door, pushing him inside and closing the door behind Ren. Ren stood for a moment, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. This room was slightly smaller, and very differently equipped than the only other one he had been in. There was purple carpeting on the floor, and the walls and ceiling were painted the same shade. There were dim blue lights around the edges of the room, but in the middle where the bed was, it was completely dark, and there were black curtains pulled around one half. On it sat a broad figure, with wild hair that stuck up everywhere. Ren recognised the so-called guest immediately as Ranmaru, one of the boss' few friends that visited often. Reiji was the one that appeared the least often, since he worked so far away he had to take the bullet train to get to the ship, and he was so busy. He often complained about not seeing them enough. Unlike Reiji, Ai lived close by, at least that's what he'd told Ren when Ren asked him why he was there more often than the others.  
“So he sent you, huh?” Ranmaru sat with his arms folded on the bed. “No wonder I was starting to think that I had been abandoned here.”  
“Ran-chan, what a pleasure to see you here,” Ren flirted, and Ranmaru didn’t know if he meant it or not, “Baron said you needed to pleased. What can I do for you?”  
“Lock the door,” Ranmaru replied dryly, “And then come over here.”  
Ren obeyed, locking the door which meant flipping on a red light outside the room to let passer-bys know it was occupied. Not that there were many who passed by in a place like this.

Ren walked over to the bed and was instantly grabbed by Ranmaru, who forced him onto the king-sized bed and pinned him down.  
“I’m the one in charge here, got it? In this room you call me Master, and don’t you dare come with any of those flirty comments that you always do.” Ranmaru spoke in a harsh voice that would send anyone with a chill down their spine, but Ren just grinned.  
“Are you dominating me, Ran-chan? How bold. Girls love it when guys do that. Baron told me to please you though, shouldn’t it be the other way around?”  
“Shut up,” Ranmaru growled, “I didn’t tell you to speak.”  
Ren felt an ache on his cheek as Ranmaru slapped him. Ren could tell Ranmaru wasn’t play around and stopped himself from adding another comment.  
“So that mouth of yours _can_ stop running? That’s good to know,” Ranmaru spoke, almost satisfied. Ren opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as his eyes met the burning eyes of Ranmaru which were different colours. Ranmaru’s menacing stare got Ren staying quiet.  
“Since it took you so long to arrive, I had time to prepare,” Ranmaru spoke. He let go of Ren’s wrists and instead ripped the t-shirt he was wearing off, throwing it on the ground like abandoned trash. Ranmaru took Ren’s wrists, one at a time, and Ren heard a click as something soft yet hard was attached to his wrists. By looking up, he could just about see the shape of the black handcuffs attached to the bed around his wrists, and he tested to see how far he could move his arms, but he could barely tug on them at all.

Ren hadn’t noticed that Ranmaru had in the meantime removed his own t-shirt and jeans and was then removing Ren’s jeans too. He was being rather rough, and Ren winced slightly as the jeans were pulled off him without being unbuttoned and almost crushing his crotch in the process, but if Ranmaru noticed then he didn’t care. Ranmaru moved up on the bed, putting his legs on either side of Ren and laying down on him. Ranmaru wasn’t that heavy, and Ren could feel their stomachs press together as well as their crotches. Ranmaru grinded them together two times, leaving Ren biting the inside of his lip to not let out a gasp. Damn, Ren could already feel his cock harden in his pants. Ranmaru was attractive, there was no doubt about it, and he knew what he was doing. While Ren had dominated many times himself, he enjoyed it when someone came around who forced him into being submissive.

Ranmaru pressed his lips down on Ren’s, invading Ren’s mouth with his tongue forcefully. Ren could only just follow, gasping for air as he felt a large, rough hand on his nipple. He automatically pulled his hands towards himself in an attempt to wrap them around Ranmaru’s neck, before getting stopped. Even if the handcuffs were padded, he could feel it digging into his skin and he attempted to relax his arms without success. It had been a long time since he’d been handcuffed like this, and he could barely move them an inch.

Ranmaru’s hand made its way down Ren’s side, the other still supporting his head as their mouths continued to invade each other’s. At the feeling of Ranmaru lightly touching his side he squirmed, turning his head to break off the kiss with a gasp.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Ranmaru’s intense eyes was staring at him.  
“I’m ticklish,” Ren gasped, squirming again as Ranmaru’s hand lingered on his side.  
Ranmaru moved his hand to Ren’s stomach, tracing the lines of his abs, and Ren turned back to continue the kiss.

However, it didn’t take long before Ranmaru’s hand was in Ren’s pants, stroking Ren’s hard cock gently.  
“You don’t look like one who will last much longer,” Ranmaru hummed after their lips broke apart, Ren shivering with pleasure and unable to focus on the kiss any longer. “We can’t have that, can we?”  
“No Master,” Ren replied sarcastically.  
“Well, at least you learned how to address me. But I don’t like that sarcastic tone of yours, got it?”  
Ren nodded.  
“I couldn’t hear that,” Ranmaru paused, glaring at the orange-haired guy trapped beneath him.  
“Yes Master.”  
“Good.”

Ranmaru helped Ren out of his pants, precum oozing out of the end of his cock. Ranmaru reached for the bedside table which was hidden by the black curtain, and his hand returned with a tube.  
“I can’t have you finishing on me yet,” Ranmaru spoke. Not that he really had a reason to, but he did so anyways. He put the tube on the edge of Ren’s cock and pushed it in slowly. Ren gasped at the unusual yet filling feeling. He could already feel the tension it was building up.  
“Spread your legs,” Ranmaru ordered, as he returned to his position lying diagonally on Ren, “I want to feel how open you are.”  
Ren spread his legs and soon felt a cold prod at his hole. He hadn’t even noticed Ranmaru putting the lube on his finger before it was pushed in. The feeling was one Ren had felt so many times before and he let a small hum escape his lips. Ranmaru found soon out that he needed to thrust with two fingers before it had much impact.  
“Your hole is already wide open,” Ranmaru hummed, “Have you been doing this too often with the boss, little slut?”  
Ren gave him a look but couldn’t speak as Ranmaru thrusted a spot hard with his two fingers that made Ren throw his head back and moan.  
“Perhaps I should just get on with it. But I’m not prepared yet, so what will you do?”  
As Ranmaru pulled his fingers out, Ren let out a groan of disappointment, “P-please, master.”  
“So you want to be fucked raw? Very well, I suppose that can be arranged.”

For a moment nothing happened, and then he felt Ranmaru’s cock lined up against his hole. He could feel their skin touching, which sent a pleasurable feeling through him. Ranmaru forced his cock all the way into Ren, who let out a gasp of both pain and pleasure. It hurt, after all Ranmaru had only prepared him with two fingers, and his cock was visibly larger than that. Ranmaru paused for a moment when he was in.  
“You good?”  
“Yeah,” Ren mumbled in return.  
“Good, I’m not sure I could wait much longer.”  
Ranmaru pulled back, almost pulling his cock completely out, and then thrusted into Ren, filling up his hole completely. He continued to do so, his thrusts getting faster and the power in them had Ren moaning, arching his back ever-so-slightly. If it wasn’t for the tube in his twitching cock, he was sure he would’ve cummed already.  
“Ran-chan, please,” Ren panted.  
Ranmaru grunted, “What did I tell you to call me?”  
“M-master,” Ren stuttered between breaths.  
“Beg for it.”  
“M-master, please let me cum!” Ren felt embarrassed, but he didn’t have time to feel it for very long, because the tube was swiftly pulled out of him, and a few thrusts later, he hit his climax and cum sprayed out all over Ranmaru. At the same time, he felt Ranmaru filling him up inside as the thrusting slowed and then stopped, letting his body drop onto Ren. A phone beeped on the nightstand and Ranmaru took it, scrunching his eyes as he wrote a text and then returned it to its place. He pulled out of Ren and laid down next to him with a deep breath.  
“Man, it’s been a while since it felt that good.”  
“Well, perhaps that’s because I’m so charming, no one can beat me,” Ren replied with a glint.  
“Shut up,” Ranmaru’s usual bite was lacking from his voice. “Let me sleep in peace.”  
“H-hey, what about me? I’m still handcuffed.”  
“Boss will be here soon, he’ll let you out,” Ranmaru muffled.  
“Baron will?” Ren questioned, but he never got a reply.

A moment later, the door was unlocked from the outside. Of course, Camus was the only one with a key to every single room, so he could open them on the outside with ease. The bright light from the hallway sought in, Ren feeling blinded by it.  
“Baron, Ran-chan fell asleep on me. Will you please take these ridiculous handcuffs off me?”  
“I’m surprised to see you’re not asleep as well, Jinguji,” Camus replied, “Did he not tire you out?”  
“Ha, I can always go for another round,” Ren replied.  
“Myu-chan, why don’t you move Ran-Ran to the other bed and finish him off yourself?” A voice came from behind the door, and Ren recognised it as belonging to another of Camus’ guests that visited often. Why they came, Ren didn’t know, but he knew that Camus enjoyed the company of the three, even if he didn’t show it. Along with Ranmaru and Reiji, the last was Ai, a guy with light-blue hair who was very clever.  
“Perhaps I will. But I don’t need to move Kurosaki for that. I’ll help Ren get clean in the shower, perhaps I can ask you to look after Kurosaki in the meantime?”  
“Fine Myu-chan, but you owe me for this!” Reiji replied entering the room after Camus and locking the door behind them.

Camus freed Ren from the bed and Ren edged his way around the sleeping Ranmaru, before standing up and rubbing his wrists, which had a red line implanted on them. Camus didn’t let him stand for long. After throwing off his clothes, Camus grabbed Ren by the arm and dragged him to a closed door, shoving him inside so hard that he’d have fallen if there hadn’t been a wall to catch him. It was a rather small triangular room, yet it had two showerheads in two corners, and the last corner was the one across from the door. Ren rubbed his ass, he had to admit that it was a bit sore after being pounded into so hard by Ranmaru, but he turned around to the sound of the water running. Camus pushed him under it and Ren let out a gasp at the cold water, which took a moment to heat up.  
“Baron!” Ren spoke in annoyance.  
“Shut it, Jinguji,” Camus’ voice was stern, even more so than Ranmaru’s had been, and it definitely made Ren want to shrink back into a small ball at the sound of Camus’ growl. “Don’t forget your place.”  
Ren was silent at once, not speaking another word. There was a place in the wall where it carved in like a shelf to place clothes, shampoo and whatever else, and there was a small, white curtain that could be used to cover it and stop the water from pouring into it.  
“Bend over,” Camus instructed. Ren obeyed immediately, finding that the hole in the wall served as a counter was at a perfect height for him to lay the upper part of his body on. The stone it was made of was cold against his skin, but Ren didn’t have much time to think about that before he felt Camus’ dick force its way inside of him. He hadn’t even noticed Camus prepare himself. Ren gripped onto the slippery tiles as Camus pounded into him, letting out a gasp. He could feel his cock getting hard. Although he’d never admit it, Ren enjoyed Camus dominating him and he was sure Camus was enjoying this, even if Ren couldn’t see his face.

Ren’s cock was twitching, trapped between the stone tiles and his own body. He figured if he just moved his hand slightly, he could reach it and satisfy himself. He slipped his hand under his stomach, only a bit further to go-  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Camus’ hand, soaked from the water pouring down on him, grabbed Ren’s arm and pulled it out from underneath him. “I never gave you permission to touch yourself, did I? Pets should wait until their master has finished first.”  
Camus thrusted harder, which Ren didn’t know was possible and he let out a gasp, his nails scratching the white tiles underneath him.  
“What kind of pet am I to you, Baron?” Ren attempted to speak in his usual, casual voice, but it turned out more strained than he’d hoped.  
“An obedient one,” Camus hissed, slowing his pace down before stopping, panting heavily. Ren hadn’t realised Camus had filled him up, but perhaps that was because Ranmaru had already been there. Camus pulled out, breathing heavily, and Ren stood up, stretching his back and turning to face Camus.  
“You look tired, Baron, have you been working too hard?”  
“Haa, you don’t learn, do you, Jinguji? You can finish yourself off if that’s what you need. I was going to help you but now I’ve changed my mind.”  
“Baron was going to help me? Please do,” Ren grinned, pleased.  
“I said I changed my mind.”  
“Then change it back.”  
“You really are impossible.”

Camus let out a sigh and moved so he was standing inches away from Ren’s face, before planting a kiss on his lips. Ren wrapped his arms around Camus’ neck and kissed back eagerly, pausing with a gasp as Camus’ large hand wrapped itself around his cock. It wasn’t often Camus touched him, in fact it had only happened very few times, and a low moan escaped the back of Ren’s throat.  
“You’re good with your hands, Baron,” Ren’s voice almost broke as he spoke, turning to rest his head on Camus’ shoulder.  
“Of course I am,” Camus replied dryly, stroking the tip of Ren’s cock which was nearly enough to give him an orgasm in itself. Ren’s moans got louder, and he struggled to stop himself from thrusting into Camus’ hand.  
“Do it,” Camus whispered into Ren’s ear, biting his earlobe gently which sent shivers down Ren’s back. “Cum for me.”  
Those words were enough to send Ren over the edge, gasping as he felt his body going numb, using Camus to lean against. Camus continued to stroke him gently to let him ride out the orgasm, and Ren was too dazed to stand by himself after, Camus carefully hoisting him onto the floor. Camus turned off the water. The shower room was rather heated, damp laying in a thick layer across all walls. Camus dumped a towel on Ren before using a second one to dry himself off and wrap it around his waist.  
“Get up and dry yourself off,” Camus ordered.  
Ren groaned. He felt like all his strength had left his body, and he’d rather just fall asleep. But he knew there was some sense to the boss’ words, and reluctantly stood up, wrapping the towel around him as Camus left. Ren stood in the middle of the room alone, listening to the whirring sound of the filter cleaning out the air. He let out a sigh before leaving the room, not bothering to dry himself off.

The cool air of the room hit him and he shivered, his eyes needing a moment to readjust to the darkness.  
“Haven’t you dried off? You’re still soaked.” Ren was startled when he saw Ai stand in front. Water was dripping off Ren’s hair, forming a wet spot on the purple carpet.  
“Where’s Baron?” Ren asked, looking around and unable to see the boss.  
“He left rather quickly. Said he had work to do so now I’m here to look after you,” Ai replied.  
“Thank you, Aimi,” Ren fell forward, and Ai caught him with ease. Ai’s sympathetic face was the last thing Ren saw as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokiya needs help and Ren is the one to help him despite their differences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this and thank you to Roxy-chan for reading this chapter through for me!<3

When Ren woke up he was still without his clothes, but he had been placed in a bed, and he felt a warm being next to him. As he opened his eyes slowly, he blinked a few times, recognising the wild, grey hair belonging to Ranmaru and the purple wall behind him, telling Ren everything he needed to know about where he was.  
“You awake?” Ranmaru asked.  
“Only just,” Ren replied groggily. “What time is it?”  
“I dunno, you’re kinda laying on my arm so it’s not like I can get up and check.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t apologise, just get up already.”  
As Ren sat up, he could feel the aching sensation in his ass. He was going to be sore for a while.  
“It’s almost 6pm,” Ranmaru informed Ren, “Put some clothes on and then we can go get dinner.”  
“You’re naked too, Ran-chan,” Ren chirped, “Aren’t you going to put your clothes on too?”  
“Of course I am,” Ranmaru snapped as he got out of the bed and began tugging his pants and jeans on. “Just hurry up and get ready and stop staring at me.”

The dining hall was normally empty, and the boys normally passed by to eat whenever they felt like it between 6 and 7pm. When Ranmaru and Ren entered together a few minutes past six, both Reiji and Ai were already there.  
“How are you two feeling?” Ai asked.  
“Fine,” Ranmaru replied gruffly and collected a tray to go and get some food from the small canteen-like counter at the side of the dining hall, which also served as an entrance to the kitchen. Ren followed after, only grabbing half the amount of food Ranmaru did, and sat down next to Ai with Reiji across from him.  
“I heard you got worked so hard you passed out, Ren-ren!” Reiji commented while stuffing his face with food.  
“Don’t talk with food in your mouth, Reiji,” Ranmaru scolded, looking away in disgust.  
“I did,” Ren replied, “And I’m very sore now. Do you volunteer to carry me to bed after dinner?”  
“You haven’t had enough already?” Ranmaru remarked.  
“What are you talking about, Ran-chan? I just want to be carried up to my room. There’s nothing indecent about it.”  
“If you say so,” Ranmaru returned to digging into his food.  
“I don’t think I’m strong enough to lift you all the way to your room. Unless a piggyback is okay?” Reiji asked.  
“You’re too pure, Reiji,” Ai commented, “I don’t think he means it.”  
“A piggyback is fine, thank you Bukky,” Ren’s eyes sparkled and he winked at Reiji. Ai and Ranmaru both let out a sigh synchronically.

After they had all finished eating, Ren stood on a chair and got onto Reiji’s back, earning looks from both Ai and Ranmaru that Ren ignored and Reiji was oblivious to. It was sore to be carried this way, but Ren bit the inside of his lip and refused to acknowledge it, resting on Reiji’s back as the guest carried him upstairs without a problem. Just outside the dorm rooms they bumped into Masato.  
“Why are you getting a _guest_ to carry you to your bedroom, Jinguji? That’s not very polite of you,” Masato frowned.  
“Don’t worry,” Reiji grinned, setting Ren down, “I don’t mind.”  
“If you keep frowning like that you’re going to get permanent wrinkles before you reach 30, Hijirikawa,” Ren smirked.  
Masato rolled his eyes and continued on his journey down the hall.  
“Thank you for carrying me, Bukky,” Ren turned to the guest.  
“Don’t worry! I’m gonna see if Otoyan’s around to play football, kay? Get some rest,” Reiji waved as he left Ren standing, who went into his room. Although there was a lock on every door, Ren never bothered locking the door to his room, and his key had been abandoned somewhere in his room. Ren got into bed and turned on the tv, laying back and resting his head on the soft pillow. There wasn’t really anything interesting on the tv, so Ren found a random channel with some random stand-up comedian who thought he was funny.

The boss’ three guests left the day after, and Ren was secretly relieved because his ass was sore, if possible, even more so than the day before when it had actually happened, and Ren was looking forward to spending the whole day in bed. He’d even asked the chef to bring him food in his room and had in return promised to spend some other day washing dishes. The assistant had come to his room with his food, just simply made eggs on toast, and Ren was enjoying his breakfast in bed when there was a knock on the door.  
“The door’s open,” Ren called. Seeing the boss at the door made him put his breakfast aside. Camus entered and closed the door, stepping towards Ren. At first Ren wondered if Camus was going to drag him down to the first floor or just fuck him in his room on his own bed, but Camus made no attempt at moving closer to Ren’s bed.  
“Jinguji. You need to learn to be more approachable so I don’t have to play messenger between you,” Camus spoke. “I was passing by when Tokiya asked me to give you this note.”  
Camus handed him a white piece of paper that was neatly folded in half, and Ren took it, opening the letter to see what it said. His eyes widened at the request from Tokiya. He certainly hadn’t expected that stuck-up perfectionist to ask him of a favour like this.  
“Tell him I’ll do it tomorrow,” Ren replied, letting the piece of paper fall onto the floor next to his bed and returning to his breakfast.  
“Fine,” Camus grumbled, “But there won’t be a next time.”

The next day came, and Ren felt considerably better after spending the whole day in bed, only getting up to go to the bathroom. Ren found that he was the first one there as he opened the door to the first room, revealing complete darkness. Not that there was much light in the room, but he turned it on anyways as it was better than nothing, and having the red spotlights shine on the wall around the room was rather intriguing. Ren sat down on the bed, rubbing his ass. He was positive he would forget it as soon as Tokiya entered and he was right. Ren didn’t have to wait long for him.  
“Morning, Icchi, are you ready?”  
“Not at all,” Tokiya admitted, shutting the door behind him and flipping on the lock, “But I feel like I have to do this.”  
“Very well, I’ll help you out. We’ll take it slow, so don’t be nervous and relax. And come join me on the bed,” Ren patted the spot next to him.  
Tokiya moved over to the bed, and Ren could tell with every step that Tokiya was nervous, and his words probably hadn’t done the slightest to help. As Tokiya sat down, Ren didn’t waste any time in moving Tokiya around and pinning him to the bed, Tokiya looking up at him with a mix of surprise and nervousness.  
“Listen, I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to. But it’s going to hurt if you don’t relax, okay?”  
Tokiya nodded in reply.  
“We’ll use a traffic light system. Red means stop, yellow means be careful and green is go, okay? I’ll check in with you once in a while, but you’re welcome to cry out a word and if you can’t, hit me twice and I’ll stop straight away,” Ren explained the rules and could see that it made Tokiya more comfortable. Tokiya really didn’t have any experience with this at all.

Ren started by taking off Tokiya’s shirt and throwing it on the floor, before pressing their lips together. Tokiya kissed back and Ren found he was surprisingly good at it, but he could only imagine that Tokiya had been kissing with Masato. Why Tokiya wanted to be fucked by Ren before trying it with Masato, Ren didn’t know. But he saw it as a fun challenge. Ren let his hand trail down Tokiya’s smooth skin. It was certainly different that was he was used to, Tokiya was much smaller in build than Camus, but it didn’t make any difference to Ren. Ren played around with Tokiya’s nipple teasingly, enjoying the sounds escaping Tokiya’s throat.  
Ren broke the kiss, looking down on Tokiya who was already breathing heavily. “You’re okay with this, aren’t you?”  
Tokiya nodded, wrapping his arms around Ren and pulling him closer to continue the kiss. Ren was pleased that Tokiya was being bolder and more forceful and hummed slightly. Ren shifted slightly to grind their crotches together, pleased to see Tokiya let out a low moan. The dark-haired guy certainly didn’t hide his voice, and even though Ren wasn’t very attracted to Tokiya, he was ready to fuck the retired singer there and then. Ren let his hands trail down Tokiya’s body, popping the button on his jeans. He broke the kiss, only to help Tokiya wiggle out of his jeans and pants safely.  
“Now it’s your turn to help me out of mine,” Ren grinned, leading Tokiya’s hand to the waistline of his own jeans. Tokiya was cautious and it went agonisingly slow as he pulled Ren’s clothes off, but Ren bit back any impatient remarks he might have. He had to build up Tokiya’s confidence, not tear it down.

Once the clothes were abandoned somewhere on the ground around the bed, Ren repositioned himself so that he was laying down next to Tokiya, letting his hand trail down to the other’s cock and stroking it a few times. He could feel Tokiya shiver under his grip.  
“Colour? Are you ready to try?” Ren asked.  
“Green,” Tokiya nodded, although Ren could see the nervousness creep back. Ren leaned forward and kissed Tokiya’s cheek before moving to nibble on his earlobe gently in an attempt to get Tokiya relaxing again. He moved down to Tokiya’s neck and left small kisses, sucking on the skin once in a while and leaving small red marks that Tokiya would probably panic about later. Whilst kissing him, Ren reached for lube in the top drawer. He knew now that there was always lube and condoms to be found in the top drawer of the stands next to the beds in these kinds of rooms. He applied some on his finger and gently made his way in between Tokiya’s legs.

“You need to relax and breathe, darling,” Ren mumbled. “And spread your legs a bit more, that will help too.”  
Ren carefully touched Tokiya’s entrance with his lubed finger.  
“Deep breaths, Icchi, keep breathing.” Ren continued to kiss him reassuringly on the neck as he slowly pushed his finger inside. Tokiya whimpered, and Ren used his free hand to stroke his hair, soothing him from the foreign sensation.  
“It’s in now. I won’t move until you’re okay with it,” Ren consoled reassuringly, keeping his finger steady inside the other’s warm entrance.  
“It feels strange,” Tokiya mumbled back, his eyes closed.  
“I know it does, darling, it will at first. I’ll wait on you, so take your time, okay? Let me know when you’re ready for me to start moving.”  
Tokiya took a deep but shaky breath, “I’m ready.”  
Ren began thrusting his finger slowly, pulling it back so it was almost out, and then pushing it back in causing Tokiya to gasp for air. Ren was observing Tokiya very closely, and when he felt the singer relax, Ren began to move quicker.

“Should I try with another finger?” Ren mumbled, pausing. The truth was, Tokiya’s hole was so tight and Ren couldn’t wait to fuck him, his cock twitching at the thought. But he had to control himself and he would, for Tokiya’s sake. He didn’t want to terrorise Tokiya or make him too afraid to try again.  
“O-okay,” Tokiya nodded, wrapping his arms around Ren.  
Ren nuzzled his neck, “I’ll be careful.”  
Ren pulled his finger out and applied more lube, before letting two rest at Tokiya’s entrance. He paused for a moment before pushing them in. Although Tokiya didn’t say anything, Ren could feel the arms around him tighten and he paused when both fingers were inside.  
“Colour?”  
“Yellow.”  
Ren nodded, letting his fingers rest as he began leaving kisses along Tokiya’s collarbone, and using his free hand to play with Tokiya’s nipple. It helped him relax considerably, and Ren then began moving his two fingers inside, scissoring to stretch out Tokiya’s hole which resulted in a small moan from Tokiya.  
“R-ren,” Tokiya stuttered breathless.  
“It feels better when there’s more, doesn’t it?” Ren grinned, “I’ll put in a third finger, because I think it would be too much if I fucked you straight away.”

Ren did as he had promised, but Tokiya seemed to have accepted it quicker this time and was letting out small moans and gasps when Ren found the right spot. Ren moved his other hand away from Tokiya’s nipple and trailed down to his cock, grabbing it and stroking the tip of it gently with his thumb.  
“Ah, Ren,” Tokiya spoke breathlessly. Ren grinned, it was certainly amusing to see the faces Tokiya made, and to hear him moan his name was even better.

Tokiya let out a small groan when Ren removed his hands and reached over Tokiya to grab a condom.  
“If I continue then you’d be done far too quick, we can’t have that,” Ren put the condom on and moved himself so he was laying on top of Tokiya. He pushed the inside of Tokiya’s thighs gently to get him to open himself even more and lined his cock up at Tokiya’s entrance.  
“Are you ready?” Ren asked.  
“J-just do it already,” Tokiya stuttered.  
“You’re getting impatient, hm? Well you’re in luck, because so am I. I can barely wait anymore,” Ren drooled. He pushed his cock in, letting out a gasp at the tight feeling. He thought he’d fingered Tokiya enough, but it was tighter than he had imagined, and it felt great. How long had it been since he’d last topped? He couldn’t remember. Ren was breathing heavily, but he made sure to use his arms to support himself and look down at Tokiya expectantly.  
“Icchi, colour?”  
“G-green,” Tokiya could barely speak.

Ren leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek, “You’re doing great, darling.”  
Ren slowly began moving his hips, pulling his cock out to the edge and then thrusting It back in, holding himself back to contain himself. But upon watching Tokiya’s lewd expression, he didn’t need to. Tokiya was panting, his eyes closed with a rather lewd look on his face. He was moving to Ren’s rhythm, and Ren figured it would only be positive for both of them if he began moving faster. Ren thrusted harder into Tokiya. Damn the boy was tight, but Ren loved it. He could only assume that with Tokiya’s panting growing louder and moans escaping his mouth continuously that Tokiya was nearing his climax. Ren rested himself on his elbow to free his other hand and wrapped it around Tokiya’s cock. Tokiya burst at his touch and Ren slowed down his pace as Tokiya grounded himself again. Ren pulled out, his own cock twitching. It had been hard to stop, and he knew exactly where he was going to go when he was finished with Tokiya.

“Are you okay?” Ren asked.  
“Yeah,” Tokiya breathed.  
“Good. Stay there, I’ll clean you up.” Ren found a packet of tissues in the bottom of the three drawers in the nightstand and sat up, throwing his used condom in the bin. He used the tissues to gently clean himself off as he watched Tokiya’s sleepy face, satisfied.

“I can’t believe you,” A voice Ren wasn’t expecting to hear came from behind and he noticed Tokiya stiffen up. Ren turned around and saw Masato standing only a few feet away from the bed. How did he get in there? He could’ve sworn he saw Tokiya lock the door. That would mean Masato had been in this room the whole time. But it had been dark when he arrived, and how would Masato bear to listen to them the whole way? Somehow, he couldn’t quite imagine Masato being able to sit through something like that quietly and without being noticed.  
“Hijirikawa wait! I can explain!” Tokiya scrambled to sit up on the bed.  
Ren got out of it and began putting on his clothes while laughing lightly, “You didn’t tell him, Ikki?”  
“Tell me what?” Masato growled, “I don’t see anything other than a cheater.”  
“He wanted me to do him first,” Ren mocked, “Since he didn’t want to embarrass you when you got to the point of having sex.”  
Masato’s eyes widened, both at Ren using the word sex like it was nothing, and at what he had mentioned. “Is it true, Ichinose?” Masato asked.  
Tokiya nodded, his eyes averting down to his hands in his lap.  
Ren pulled his shirt back on, not bothering to button up the front and leaving his well-trained abs exposed. Though they seemed to be smaller than he last remembered, getting a sudden guilty feeling over not getting a workout in quite some time.  
“I need to go,” Ren tossed the tissues towards Masato, who only just managed to catch them, not expecting the gesture at all. “Your _boyfriend_ needs some cleaning up and some love, go take care of him.”  
Ren left the room to leave Masato and Tokiya to themselves. He noticed that the door was locked when he slipped out which left him wondering how Masato managed to get into that room, but he never got the answer he was looking for as he closed the door to let the two have some peace.


End file.
